


Magic!

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsproud, leader and retain.





	Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting a drabble the same day once again! This is written for sterekdrabbles words of the day, proud, leader, retain, and it’s... idk what it is, but I like it? Here you go! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177102035232).)

“He retained his powers?” Sara asked, her mouth agape.

“He retained his powers,” Stiles agreed, proud as fuck.

“But, how?”

Stiles grinned and wiggled his fingers. “Magic!”

“Are you telling lies again?” Derek asked as he came up to them.

“No, I am telling the story about how my fearless leader saved my not so fearless friends life and remained an alpha.”

Derek’s smile went from teasing to soft, like he always did when Stiles talked so proudly of him.

“You didn’t lose your alpha powers?” Sara asked Derek. “How?”

Derek shrugged and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
